


Sweet Treat

by Vegorott



Series: Antistache One-Shots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute fluffy date, M/M, anti being anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Wilford wants to take Anti somewhere cute and after an idea pops into his head from Dark, he travels to a different country with Anti and the two get a sweet treat.





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for Antistache with Wilford taking Anti to an ice cream parlor and I added a little twist to it.

“Hey, Darky~”

“No, Wilford.”

“But-”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.” Wilford pouted, crossing his arms as he sat on the edge of Dark’s office desk.

“I don’t need to know,” Dark stated, setting a piece of paper to the side and picking up a new one.

“I just want some advice about Anti,” Wilford said, kicking his legs.

“Fine. What do you want?” Dark asked, knowing that hearing Wilford out was the only way to get him to leave him alone. He had believed that when Wilford and Anti became a regular thing, he’d be seeing both of them less but it seems that he became their moderator when they don’t know what to do with each other and sometimes it was more annoying than them just bothering him with their usual antics.

“I want to take him somewhere, but I don’t know where. I don’t want to do anything too fancy and I kind of want it to be cute because, now don’t tell anyone, Anti has a weak spot for cute things. Hence him dating me.” Wilford let out a laugh, shimmying a little. Dark just hummed, writing something down. “Hello, earth to Darky.” Wilford snapped his fingers in front of Dark’s face.

“Take him to an ice cream parlor or something.” Dark slapped Wilford’s hand away.

“That’s perfect!” Wilford clapped his hands and vanished in a cloud of pink smoke.

“You’re welcome,” Dark muttered into the now empty room.

“Anti~” Wilford sang as he appeared into the Septiceye House.

“Jesus Christ!” Marvin shouted as he dropped his mug, coffee spilling everywhere after it shattered.

“Oops.” Wilford weakly chuckled.

“My coffee.” Marvin whimpered.

“Sorry, Marv. Do you know where Anti is?” Wilford asked.

“In the kitchen with Chase,” Marvin answered, still looking down at his ruined drink.

“Thank you!” Wilford turned around and went towards the kitchen, chuckling when he saw Anti sitting on the counter and drinking from a mug while Chase stood next to him and was stirring a spoon in his own mug.

“Hey, Bubblegum!” Anti greeted, perking up.

“Hi, Wilford.” Chase gave Wilford a smile before taking a sip from his mug, the smile growing when Marvin came into the kitchen behind Wilford. “Hey kit-” Chase stopped his nickname when Marvin took his mug and drank from it, pointing at Wilford as an explanation.

“I hope you’re up and ready because we’re going out,” Wilford said.

“I’m always ready.” Anti jumped off of the counter and gave his mug to Chase. Wilford caught the glint of mischief in Anti’s eyes and held his arms out, easily catching Anti when he leaped at him, making him carry him bridal style. “Bye bitches.” Anti waved as Wilford laughed and the two went away in the same pink cloud Wilford used to leave Dark. Anti hopped out Wilford’s hold when they arrived in an alleyway, looping his arm through Wilford’s as they stepped out, getting a few strange looks from the people who saw them, but it was something that could easily be ignored.

“I hope you have a sweet tooth today.” Wilford hummed.

“Am I gonna get to taste some bubblegum today,” Anti said with a wink, licking the corner of his mouth.

“Perhaps later, my glitchy-kitten.” Wilford chuckled, earning a light shove from Anti since he wasn’t the biggest fan of the nickname, at least he wasn’t when they were in public.

“Where are you taking me then?” Anti asked, looking around and not recognizing this city.

“You’ll see.” Wilford sang, stopping in front of a colorful building.

“Menchie’s?” Anti asked, raising a brow at Wilford. “Where are we?”

“Canada,” Wilford answered and pulled open the door.

“Eh?” Anti laughed while the two walked in.

“You’re going to get us kicked out of the country if you make those jokes,” Wilford said in a whisper, a little grin on his lips.

“Worse things have happened,” Anti said and saw the machines lining the walls. “Ice cream?”

“Frozen yogurt.” Wilford corrected as he grabbed a paper bowl and handed it to Anti.

“We’re definitely not in America then.” Anti got himself a playful shove at his comment. “Do we just serve ourselves?” Anti asked, watching as Wilford went up to one of the machines and pulled down on the lever, pink yogurt coming out of it.

“Yep, get as much as you want, I’m paying,” Wilford said.

“Oh, don’t you know how to treat a lady right.” Anti went over to Wilford and bumped hips with him before going over to a different machine, reading that it was chocolate flavor. Everything tastes good when it was chocolate, right?

“There’s a bar of sweets and you can get Oreos and gummies stuff like that,” Wilford said as he rejoined Anti as he poured himself some yogurt, the tip of his tongue sticking out from between his lips as he tried to make the swirl perfect.

“Wait, Oreos?” Anti released the level and looked at Wilford, eyes going wide.

“Let me show you.” Wilford gestured with his head and walked with an excited Anti next to him.

“Sweet!” Anti gasped when he saw the candy bar. Wilford chuckled as Anti started to pile on candy and candy into his cup.

“I know I said I was paying, but you don’t need to take all of the sweets.” Wilford chuckled, dropping a few Twizzlers pieces into his cup.

“You said to have a sweet tooth.” Anti shimmied a little, managing to fit one more Oreo into his bowl, the paper bending into an oval.

“I guess I did.” Wilford chuckled, leading Anti to the counter and placing his bowl up on a scale. He gently tapped Anti’s hand to tell him to do the same.

“Did you find everything okay?” The man behind the counter asked.

“Yep.” Wilford popped the ‘p’ as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Handing the worker a credit card and another card with the shop’s logo on it and holes punched out of it.

“Would you like a new card?” The man asked as he punched in a few things into his computer and swiped the credit card.

“Yes, please.” Wilford gave the worker a smile.

“Have a good day.” The man gave Wilford a new card and his credit card back.

“Thank you.” Wilford took his bowl and Anti did so as well, taking a spoon and already digging into his treat. “I can already hear Henrik yelling at me for letting you eat so much sugar.” Wilford laughed as they left Menchie’s.

“Maybe that means we should work the sugar off.” Anti took his spoon and dabbed some of his yogurt on Wilford’s cheek, going up on his toes to lick it off.

“I thought we were gonna have a cute date.” Wilford gently grabbed Anti’s jaw.

“Eating yogurt off of you sounds pretty cute.” Anti giggled.

“I guess you’d look pretty cute sucking it off of something,” Wilford smirked as Anti giggled again and he gave him a kiss.

“Yes, sir.” Anti grabbed one of Wilford’s suspenders and pulled him into the alley, glitching both of them away when they were out of sight.


End file.
